Hope of the Heart
by Stratagirl
Summary: DuoxQuatre Fluff. Some misunderstandings. Will the heart lead them back to each other? :


**Hope of the Heart  
**

**A Gundam Wing oneshot**

**This is a Gundam Wing oneshot and I had a great time writing this story. The idea came to me when I was listening to the song "How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes :) So I hope you all enjoy. Toodles:waves happily!: **

* * *

Duo sat in his bed shirtless and in his jeans from yesterday. He was tired and had the strength to only take off his shirt and after he hit the bed he went straight to sleep. He ended up waking up in the middle of the night and has been up since then. He had been sitting up in bed thinking about the fight him and his boyfriend, Quatre had had. He looked out the window, there was no sun, the clouds were moving in and the braided man felt cold, alone and his heart ached. He smiled, and thought _A perfect day for rain. He closed his violet eyes and imagined the blond in his arms. That soft skin touching his, that warm sweet smile smiling back up at the braided man. Looking back on yesterday he had to laugh, it was all bad timing._

Duo sighed "Every relationship has it's bumpy roads." and he climbed out of bed, intent on calling the blond and explaining everything.

Duo dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt that had black wings on the sleeves of the shirt. Duo dialed up Trowa's and Quatre's number, hopefully the silent man would let him talk to his boyfriend.

There was a ring tone and then someone picked up on the other end "Hello, Trowa speaking."

"Hey Trow, it's Duo. Is Quatre there?"

"No Duo. Whatever happened really upset him. He left the minute morning came."

Duo sighed sadly "Do you know where he might of went?"

"Sorry Duo. I don't."

"Thankx Trow." Duo was about to hang up when Trowa said quickly but kindly "I hope everything works out."

Duo smiled with hope in his heart "Thankx man."

Hanging up the phone Duo grabbed his house keys and started his search for the blond angel. First Duo stopped at the bookstore he and Quatre went to every now and then. There was no Quatre there. He decided to stop by the Car Shop and see if anyone there had seen him.

Duo walked in and the bell rang out signaling someone had entered the customer part of the shop.

Hildy walked out of the shop in the back and found a sad looking Duo. Her smile faded and she walked from behind the desk and asked Duo "What are you doing here today? And what is with that face, that is not a Duo face."

Duo tried his best to smile and looked up at Hildy and asked "Has Quatre stopped here at all?"

Hildy could hear the worry and sadness in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"No. He hasn't been here Duo. Sorry." She looked at him and then said as she placed a gentle and friendly hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, you'll find him." and gave the braided man a wink before going back in the shop.

Duo smiled, he had to find him, to let him know it was all a big misunderstanding and that he loved Quatre with all his heart. Duo set off again. This time he stopped at the bakery store, everyone there knew the blond. Duo entered the shop and Kathy walked over to the braided man and gave him a tight hug.

She said happily "How you doin Duo?"

Duo gave Kathy a half smile and said "Well not so good."

Kathy stood there waiting for him to continue.

Duo continued "Quatre walked in on me yesterday at work and well he heard things that didn't apply to him but from his end I'm sure it sounded like it did." and the man looked sad again and looked to the side with his head hung down.

Kathy smiled and said "He stopped by here about half an hour ago and left. Didn't buy anything. I thought someothing was up. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it..."

Duo then turn to leave, not wanting to hear anymore, but Kathy brought a hand up to his shoulder, turned the braided man around to face her and said with a half grin "...not with me anyways but I'm sure he would want to talk about it with a certain braided man we both know."

Duo brightened up and left in a mad dash out the doors almost running into a man and women making their way into the bakery shop.

Kathy just laughed and went back to work.

* * *

**-Thirdy minutes before Duo came to the Bakery Shop-**

Quatre walked tiredly and sadly around the bakery. Kathy came out of the stock room and saw her adopted brother walk around in a haze and out of it, as if there was something on his mind and troubling him. This was not like Quatre, he was always happy and smiling but that wasn't the man walking around the bakery now.

Kathy signed and walked up to Quatre putting a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, he didn't bring up his head and left it hang there, not saying a word.

Quatre felt someone put their hand on his shoulder's and turn him around to face them, and he had a pretty good idea who it was too. He could feel her worry and concern for him just flowing into him and he didn't need that right now. His shoulder's started to shake and he started to cry silently.

Kathy felt his shoulder's shake and she bent her head down enough to see shiny crystal tears streaming down his face and dropped off his nose onto the carpeted floor.

Kathy smiled a bit and pulled the blond man into a hug and Quatre brought his arms around her back and hugged her back with everything he had and continued to cry in her chest.

Kathy then brought the man out of her embrace and tilted his head up by his chin and asked softly and sweetly with a bright smile on her face "What is wrong little bro?"

Quatre looked to the side and then said "Me and Duo had a fight and...I'm not sure what...I'm confused and don't know what to do Kathy, I want to be with him but what happened. I'm not sure if I believe it or not but we just yelled and then I ran out and now, I just don't know what to do."

Kathy looked at the blond with hope in her eyes and heart and said to him "Whatever happens I'm sure you'll figure it out, sometimes talking about it helps." she knew that he didn't want to talk to her about it but just maybe he wanted to a certain braided someone they both knew.

Quatre then said as he squinted his eyes half way "I don't want to talk about it." and then whispered to himself "Duo."

Kathy smiled and walked him to the door saying "Why don't you take a walk around the city for a bit and just think and just let you feet take you to wherever you need to be. Everything will be fine little bro, I promise." and she opened the door. Before the blond man walked out he hugged her and said with a weak "Thank you Kathy." and a bit of a smile and left the bakery shop doing as his little sis said, just let your feet take you to where you need to be.

* * *

Duo had been all over the city checking for Quatre and he even went back to Trowa's and Quatre's place but the blond wasn't there either. Duo sighed in hopelessness and just thought he didn't know what to do. He thought about what him and the blond had gone through when they first got together, they were so in love with each other and did things when they weren't busy with their work, but then they got their days and even weeks when they were very busy and didn't see much of each other. Duo sighed again as he made his way to the park and just sat down on a wooden bench. It was starting to get chilly out and Duo hugged his coat closer to him and his breath started to come out in white air. He remembered when they would get time after they busy weeks or days they would get together and sometimes just say at each other's house and just cuddle up on the bed and just talk and reminisce about things and about each other. They would laugh and hold hands, they would cuddle under the covers and smile up and down at each other. They would even take turns cuddling with each other. One night Duo would hold Quatre warmly in his arms and then another night Quatre would Hold Duo and they would just look into each other's eyes and smile, brushing their fingers over each other's cheeks and saying how much they love each other and how the were thankful they found each other when they did.

Duo then stood up straight from the bench and then fell to the ground and punched the hard cold ground with his fists, not caring about the pain that throb through his hand or how it could be possibly broken. He just cared about find Quatre and explaining everything and to let the blond beauty know how much he loved him and how he would never hurt him and would always be there for him. He just couldn't understand why he couldn't find his blond beauty. It was annoying him and he was getting mad and he sat there, on the hard cold ground, shoulder's starting to shake as the braided man started to cry, sure he was mad at himself but mostly because he could find Quatre. He just wanted to find him. Duo thought with tears streaming down his cold tear stained face _I just want to find you, Quatre._

* * *

Quatre just let his feet carry him to where he was suppose to be. Kathy always knew what to do and how would now be any different. He trusted her and was always grateful for her help and kind words that she offered when he didn't know what to do or was confused about something or someone. Quatre was glad that he had brought along a coat because it was starting to get chilly out and as he breathed as he let his feet carry him his air came out in white soft buffs. Quatre smiled as he started to remember nights like this with Duo. They would share the blankets and just cuddle up with each other and just talk about anything and everything. Duo would make jokes about things and other's and Quatre would laugh at his jokes. Quatre smiled more as he kept on remembering how much time they would spend together, even if they were with the other's they still enjoyed their time with each other, and the other guys knew about their relationship and were totally cool about it. Quatre remembered the time on Valentine's Day when Duo went out and bought candles and lit his living room with red and white candles. The tiny flames creating a glow in the room that warmed up Quatre, inside and out. Duo had even bought two roses, and placed them on his end table next to the couch, and on the couch was a thick quilt that he placed there for the two of them and they didn't do anything real fancy. Quatre giggled a bit remembering their dinner they had for Valentine's day, it was simple and good, it was Chinese food and Quatre loved that Duo was really going out there, he just wanted to spend that day with the blond and Quatre just smiled and his head tilted a bit to cover his eyes and then the blond started to cry silently. He kept on smiling though as his feet kept on making their way to the destination they were heading towards.

Just as the thought _I just want to find you, Quatre _left his head he heard someone coming down the sidewalk in the park and looked up from his sitting position and saw someone coming. He couldn't quite make out who it was but as they got closer Duo could have sworn he ...then he thought happily as he got up to his feet, face stained with freshly fallen tears _Quatre!_ and Started to run towards the blond man. Quatre was to into his thoughts and as he got closer to the running braided man his thought ended and then he was embraced in a tight hold. Someone was holding him...no they were hugging and embracing him with all their love, he could feel their loving streaming out with such force that it made Quatre cry more. The blond titled his head up and looked at the person holding him so close to their body. Quatre's mind thought happily _Duo!_ and the blond glomped the braided man, making them both fall to the ground with a _thud! _Duo just laughed and held the blond man there, as they lay on the cold hard ground.

Duo then sat up and Quatre followed him.

Duo said with much love and sweetness to his voice as he softly stroked the blond man's hair "I think I'm in the mood for a nice warm blanket and some bodily warmth. What do you say, my blond beauty?"

Quatre blushed at Duo's nick name for him and Quatre looked up in his boyfriends and lover's eyes "Yes, that sounds very nice."

* * *

They had talked about what had happened the day before and Duo explained everything. Quatre listened and promised Duo he would go and assume things like that again. They just laughed and though how this was their first fight and how they had gotten through it, with the help of friends and of each other. They had gotten through this so that meant they would be able to get through anything, as long as they were together.

As they got back to Duo's place they dropped anything they were holding or any coat or jacket they had on, on the floor next to the front door. Then they made their way back to Duo's couch and got comfortable and sat there, Duo holding Quatre, as the blond lay in his arms, laying his head down on Duo's chest and the blond's legs all stretched out on the couch. They laid like that for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's warmth and love that radiated out from one to the other. Quatre sighed and so did Duo. What they were feeling before, the confusion and madness, and anything else that wasn't love or kindness or the feel of caring for each other was al gone now. They just basked in each other's warmth, their body's molded to each other, as if they were made for each other.

Duo said as he held Quatre tighter, but not too tight "I'll never give up on you, and wherever you run, I will find you, no matter what." and he bent his head down and kissed the blond on his lips. They stayed like that, kissing for a good few minutes before they had to break for air. And then Quatre said "And I'll never you leave me once you find me." and kissed Duo one more time before settling back down into the braided man's arms and the warmth of his body. They laid like that all night, falling asleep in each other's arms. As they slept the bright full moon's light shined brightly through the windows, shining the light on the both of them until morning came and it was the sun's turn to shine it's bright light on the two men that radiated love as bright and warm as the sun's ray's.

* * *

** And that is it:) I was so happy with the ending :) I had to get this idea out of my head, and of course it took me a couple of days. I would get some images in my head and then they would vanish for a day or two and then i would get some more images back in my head :giggles: Eh :shrugs: Everyone writes differently, that is just how I write :) I had a great and fun time writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it and had fun reading it :) Now I'm off to go for a walk and then I'll come back and update chapter 10 for my YYH story. Catch ya all on the flip side :) Toodles:waves happily:) **


End file.
